Ridley
Ridley (リドリー), also known by his aliases Geoform 187 and The Cunning God of Death, is a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the Metroid series now Pasts. A draconic extraterrestrial hailing from the planet Zebes, he became Samus Aran's archenemy after leading a Space Pirate raid on her homeworld that killed her parents. Though having been destroyed numerous times by Samus, he is always resurrected, due in equal part to Space Pirate engineering and his natural regenerative ability, which allows him to swiftly recover from what would otherwise be fatal wounds as long as he is able to consume enough biomatter from his fallen adversaries. A Future of peace Humans all between Smash bros. Origin past and Future Ridley, also known by the identifier Geoform 187, is one of the main antagonists of the Metroid series, the other being Mother Brain. In spite of his bestial appearance and fearsome mannerisms, he is by no means a mindless animal, but a high-ranking Space Pirate general that is sapient and, as shown in the comics, capable of speech. Ridley is directly connected to Samus Aran's past and present. In the Metroid e-manga, he gained enough favor with the Space Pirates that he became one of their figures of highest authority. As such, he attacked and devastated three-year-old Samus's homeworld of K-2L in a raid for fuel and resources, and personally killed Samus's mother when she jumped in to protect her daughter. Unwittingly, he created his own worst enemy in Samus through this. In Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission, he appears as the military leader of the Space Pirates and as a boss in the area with his name, and in Zero Mission, the final boss is a robot in his likeness. He, his counterpart Kraid, and all the Space Pirates desired to capture and clone the eponymous Metroid creatures for use in galactic domination. Ridley, however, was surprised to find the little girl from years ago, now a grown woman, having come to fight and kill him. However, he was revived as a cyborg called "Meta Ridley" and was a major antagonist in Metroid Prime. He also gained a new, Phazon-enhanced form called "Omega Ridley" in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. In Metroid: Samus Returns, Ridley arrives on Planet SR388 as Samus returns to her gunship with the lone Baby Metroid in tow. Here, Ridley’s body has partially healed and he is known as "Proteus Ridley". After a long and hard-fought battle, Proteus Ridley is ultimately left incapacitated on the planet’s surface as Samus and the Baby Metroid leave for the Ceres Station to deliver the Baby Metroid. In Super Metroid, his body has completely healed and he successfully kidnaps the baby Metroid that Samus found in Metroid: Samus Returns. Driven by intense rage, Samus chases him back to planet Zebes, the Pirate base in Metroid and Zero Mission, and in the process of rescuing the baby, Samus battles Ridley and the other Space Pirate leaders again. Samus ultimately escaped the destruction of Zebes, which supposedly marked the final and true death of Samus' longstanding nemesis. In Metroid: Other M, Ridley is unintentionally cloned via a DNA sample found on Samus' armor after the events of Super Metroid. The result is initially a small white owl-like creature dubbed "little birdie", which Samus later encounters on the Bottle Ship. Later on, it evolves into a quadrupedal lizard and eventually assaults Samus on sight after being assailed by Galactic Federation soldiers. After escaping the attack, the mysterious creature evolves its final and most recognizable form. Samus then re-encounters this reborn Ridley inside the Geothermal Power Plant in the Pyrosphere area of the Bottle Ship. Having thought she had eliminated him for good at the destruction of Zebes, his presence drives such a shock into her that she is becomes unable to speak or move, until Anthony Higgs supposedly sacrifices himself trying to protect her. Enraged by the loss of her friend, Samus attempts to kill Ridley once more. Having suffered heavy injuries from the battle, Ridley flies away. He is later attacked by the reincarnated Queen Metroid, being left as a lifeless husk. In Metroid Fusion, the body of Ridley's clone, cryogenically frozen, reappears on the Biologic Space Labs research station, which Samus encounters halfway through her mission there, to witness it shatter, while an X Parasite mimicking him exits the body. Samus later encounters the X-mimic becoming "Neo-Ridley" and defeats him, presumably for the final time. In Super Smash Bros. 6 (2021) Returning Story Ridley being Appearance in Misc Games 'As a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Series and Kaiju Fighters' After many years of only appearing as either a boss or a cameo in the Smash series, Ridley finally makes his playable debut as an unlockable newcomer, being revealed during the Nintendo E3 Direct on June 12, 2018. His inclusion as a playable fighter was largely cemented by popular demand both within the previous installment’s Fighter Ballot and long afterwards, particularly in the West. Much like Zero Suit Samus in both Ultimate and its predecessor, Ridley uses a composite design original to the Smash series; in this case, he is primarily based on his Super Metroid appearance, with some embellishments and elements from Metroid: Other M, resulting in a more realistic and detailed design than when he was a boss in Brawl. Meta Ridley is also featured as an alternate costume for Ridley. An official Ridley amiibo was confirmed the same day as his reveal and launched alongside the game itself. 'Gallery' LVu0wOd.png|Classic Ridley From Super Metroid and Returning Atl. Classic Smash6 ridley_melee_trophy_render_by_nibroc_rock_db0rkmw-pre.png|Melee as Trophy Ridley_SSB4.png|Model in Other M as Modern Ridley and Smash 4 WiiU Version later kaiju fighter was Playable Ridley_SSBU_Banner.png|Official from Art Illust - Ridley Category:Future is A Former Villains Category:Former Bosses Category:Metroid Category:All Super Smash Bros. Series was Playable Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Category:Future is Good Category:Peaceful heroes Category:Peace Humans in Smash Bros. Category:Currectly Protector as Smash Bros. Category:Former Enemies Category:Good Characters Category:Anti Villain Category:Save Humans Category:Save Characters in Peoples Category:Omnivores and herbivores Category:Former carnivores Category:Aliens Category:Metroid characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 1986 Category:Non-Fanon Category:Dragon characters in video games Category:Pterosaurs in Fiction Category:Fictional pterosaurs